An automatic analysis device includes an analysis unit that has a mechanism system for measuring the concentration of a test substance in a sample, and an operation control unit. In the automatic analysis device, a test substance in a sample such as blood, urine, a body fluid, and the like is mixed with a reagent with respect to the test substance, inside a reaction container. A generated reactant is irradiated with light and the absorbance thereof is measured. Then, a quantitative analysis of the test substance is performed, and a measurement value is converted into concentration and a result thereof is output.
Before an analysis start, an operator sets the type of test sample, test items, and the like. Thereafter, a start-up inspection screen is displayed. As the start-up inspection, each unit of the device is visually inspected before power is turned on. Power is supplied to the automatic analysis device after opening a faucet of tap water and turning on power of a pure water device.
After the device starts to operate, the state of the device is confirmed based on the presence or absence of issuance of an alarm, and maintenance such as water exchange of a reaction tank, a photometer check, reagent priming, and the like is performed.
Thereafter, the water temperature of the reaction tank, the quantity of light of the photometer, and a relieved state of low-reagent inside a reagent flow channel are confirmed through the presence or absence of issuance of an alarm or visual recognition. A measurement result of a sample measured on the previous day is deleted, and a reagent, a detergent, and a dilute solution required for measuring the sample on the day are prepared and are set to the device, thereby starting an analysis of the sample.
At the timing of the analysis start, the device automatically performs a consistency check of an analysis method and analysis parameters such as prozone parameters, calibration parameters, and the like, thereby starting the analysis only when all of the analysis parameters are normally set. In a case where there is an error or inconsistency in the set analysis parameters, an alarm is issued and the analysis is stopped.
PTL 1 discloses an example of start-up inspection of an automatic analysis device.